Nier (Gestalt)
This is the character from the non-Japanese version of "Nier", "Nier: Gestalt". The Character Name: Nier Origin: Nier: Gestalt Sex: Male Species: '''Replicant '''Age: Unknown, between 30-40 physically Affiliation: Popola and Devola (resident of their village), Yonah (father), Kaine (possible love interest), Temperament Nier is brash and rushes into situations head on. Having to survive in a world that the humans have essentially destroyed, he finds his methods necessary. A hunter by trade, he fights daily for medicine so he can keep his daughter, who has been afflicted with a deadly terminal disease, alive. When his daughter is kidnapped by the Shades (fodder of the game), Nier develops an obsessive hatred of them, killing even nonmalevolent ones. Long story short, don't fuck with Nier's daughter. Powers and Abilities Nier is a master swordsman, and is capable of using a wide variety of different weapons to his advantage. His ally, Grimoire Weiss (a talking magical book) gives him access to an arsenal of dark powers that are extremely devastating. He can summon dark hands that can toss aside building sized foes, summon many bolts to pelt foes with, and conjure a field full of dark lances to impale his foes on, Vlad-style. Weaknesses: '''Without Grimoire Weiss on his side, he is merely peak human. '''Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Speed: Durability: Destructive Capacity: '''With Weiss, Building +. Without, Street +. '''Range: With Weiss, long to medium. Without, medium to short. Stamina: FactPile Tier: Mid Street to Low Superhuman Equipment ' Grimoire Weiss:' Nier's companion in the shape of a magical tome that grants him extreme dark power. Weiss is the source of much of Nier's actual power, so if Nier ends up in any battles it must be specified that Weiss is allowed. Sword: A sword. Lance: A lance. Heavy Sword: A heavy sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques Note: These attacks are in tandem with Weiss. Charging these dark attacks slows Nier's perception of time, or presumably does as in-game time slows when spells are charged. Possible gameplay mechanic. Dark Blast: A basic spell that sends out a simple dark missile, or can send out multiple homing missiles at once. Dark Lance: Forms a lance of dark energy that is then launched at the enemy at high speeds. Dark Hand: Nier is able to summon enormous Dark Hands that can exceed the size of buildings and becomes capable of throwing impossibly huge enemies around like nothing. Dark Phantasm: Nier summons a duplicate of himself that flies forward and slices enemies. If he charges it, the phantom will attack all enemies within a certain radius of him. Dark Gluttony: Allows Nier to focus magical energy into a projectile attack. Dark Wall: Nier summons a barrier of darkness that can repel enemy projectiles for a short time. If fully charged it creates a personal bubble that shields Nier from all directions. This shield does not stop melee attacks. Dark Execution: Nier summons several spears from the ground to impale his enemies upon. Dark Whirlwind: Nier summons four dark blades that orbit him and strike at enemies in proximity. These blades can also be fired as projectiles. FP Victories FP Defeats Inconclusive Matches Respect Thread(s) Gallery 640px-Dark_Gluttony_-_Orb.jpg|Nier firing "Dark Gluttony" 640px-Dark_Gluttony_-_Vortex.jpg|Nier charging Dark Gluttony 640px-Dark_Execution_-_charge.png|Nier's fully charged "Dark Execution" move Dark_Execution.jpg|Nier's "Dark Execution" move Dark_Wall_-_level_4.jpg|Nier's "Dark Wall" spell Dark_Wall_(Shield).jpg|Nier's fully charged "Dark Wall" spell, creating a bubble shield that repels projectiles Dark_Whirlwind1.jpg|Nier's "Dark Whirlwind" spell 425px-Fully_Charged_Dark_Hand.jpg|The Dark Hand spell (not even full size) Dark_Whirlwind_-_shoot.jpg|Dark Whirlwind projectile * Category:Character Profiles